witch_hunter_communion_of_the_devilfandomcom-20200213-history
Gabriel De Ste Croix
Full Name: Gabriel De Ste Croix (Gabriel of the Cross) IMVU Username: TheMurderDoll Race Demi Warlock Previous Race N/A Title(s): Hunter of The Order of St Michael Nickname(s) The Black Hand of God God's Raven Age: 46 (Appears to be in his early twenties) Date of Birth: 28/07/1654 AD Place of Birth: Augsburg, Bavaria, South Germany Raised in the Vatican City, Italy Gender: Male Orientation: Heterosexual Occupation: Supernatural Hunter Religion: Catholicism Status: Alive Alignment: Lawful Neutral General Appearance: Gabriel stands at an above average height and has a well built toned figure from years of rigid training and field work. His ebony hair hangs low, reaching just beyond his chest, while his eyes are of a deep crystaline blue. He is considered quite handsome by most, but cares little himself for appearances and the views of others, seeing them as mere inconviniences to his work. Hair Colour: Black Eye Colour: Blue Solid Black (Witch Mode) Skin Tone: Caucasian Icy Blue (Witch Mode) Height: 6'2 Weight: 187 lbs Build: Lean and well built, toned without being overly muscular. Scars: Numerous, as a result of training and field missions. Tattoos: None Piercings: None Other Distinguishing Marks: Arcane Seal around the right eye Father: TBD Mother: TBD Brothers: None Sisters: Celeste (Unknown to him) Sons: None Daughters: None Other: Samuel (7) Samuel, or Sam as Gabriel affectionately calls him, is a German Shepherd, found as a puppy by Gabriel lost in the streets of the Vatican. Sam is a loyal friend, both totally obedient and a threat to any who would harm his master. Allies: The Order of St Michael Enemies: Enemies of God Overall Personality: Gabriel is noted as somewhat of a loner, preferring whenever he can to work alone. While he does not shun working in a partnership, he has little patience for those who cannot keep up, and can be fair cynical towards those he deems unworthy of his time. While not an unpleasant man, his behaviour at times can be seen as cold and sometimes harsh. A man of privacy, he prefers no company above his own, often secluding himself in his room or The Order library when not on missions. Likes/Obssessions: Likes: *Quiet/Silence *Literature *Ale, particularly Danish *Dogs Obssessions: *Discovering the truth in regard to his lineage Dislikes/Pet Peeves: Dislikes: *Mint *Cats *Mushrooms Pet Peeves: *Unnecessary noise *Ignorance *Arrogance Fears/Phobias: Fears: *Failure of discovering who he is *Being burnt alive Phobias: *Snakes Hobbies/Interests: Hobbies: *Tarot readings *Swordplay *Playing with Sam *Reading *People watching Interests: *History *Languages *Studying magic Physical Skills: *Enhanced Strength, Speed and Stamina: As the result of a partly supernatural bloodline, Gabriel's strength, speed and stamina are heightened to levels afar beyond any mortal. *Enhanced Agility: Gabriel is also highly agile, and has little trouble executing somersaults, rolls, flips etc *Swordsman: Being the current wielder of Hellsbane, Gabriel is an expert swordsman, renowned as one of the best in The Order, and highly skilled in several styles. *Marksman: A user of guns, Gabriel is skilled in accuracy, and while not the best by any means, is still a decent shot. *Hand to Hand Combatant: As part of his training to become a hunter, Gabriel was rigorously trained in hand to hand combat, should he ever find himself unarmed. An avid practitioner in many different styles, he uses his skills such as strength and speed to his advantage. Intellectual Skills: *Observation: Gabriel possesses keen observational skills, learned over many years both from his curiousity and his hobby of observing others. *Survival: Trained in many survival techniques, Gabriel is more than capable of adapting to situations in the field. *Strategy: A keen thinker, Gabriel is able to plan strategies and change them on the fly if needs be. *Magical Studies: As an avid reader and also of a supernatural bloodline, Gabriel takes a keen interest in the workings and understandings of magic. Magical Skills: General: *Elementalist: Like all his supernatural kin, Gabriel is adept in the use of elemental magic, specialising in no field in particular. *Dark Magic: Like his mother, Gabriel can utilise Dark magic to his will. *Healing Magic: Gabriel can use his healing magic to great effects, although not as much as some within The Order. He can recover from most moderate injuries within minutes, nd heal more severe ones usually overnight. *Curses/Hexes: Although not hugely knowledgeable in this area, Gabriel is still capable of casting several curses and hexes. *Telekinetic: Telekinesis is one of Gabriel's strongest skills, and he regularly uses it in most situations, honing it regularly. *Telepathic: While not as strong as his telekinesis, Gabriel can also use the skill of telepathy. *Teleportation: Gabriel can teleport in quick bursts, usually to enhance his speed by a few feet at a time. *Gravity Defiance: Gabriel can also walk up vertical surfaces and so on, a particular pastime of his being reading upside down on the ceiling. *Shapechanging: A skill of which Gabriel only uses with one particular effect, a coven of ravens. *Chronomancy: One of the vital tools in Gabriel's armoury, is his use of slowing time momentarily. The ability has saved his skin more than once. *Witch Mode: Tapping into his supernatural blood, this ability increases Gabriel's powers sevenfold, if only for a short period of time. Signature: *House of Cards: Gabriel utilises his telekinetic abilities with his Tarot Deck to create both offensive and defensive fronts with the deck. *God's Raven: Through much practice, Gabriel has learnt how to incorporate the use of shapechanging into a coven of ravens, using the ability along with his teleportation to travel over distances much faster than on foot. *Circle of the Tyrant: Gabriel's ultimate ability. Upon the activation of Witch Mode, Gabriel creates an arcane circle appears beneath him by cutting his hand and slamming it down, the magical blood feeding dark magic to mix. Upon full charge, Gabriel can command the magic to strike catastrophically, whether as an array of spikes through the ground and surrounding area, tendrils coming out of his body, nearly any manipulation he imagines, causing catastophic damage to anything that comes in its path. Weapons: Hellsbane: Hellsbane is a specially crafted longsword, forged with a mix of steel and magic by the finest smiths of The Order centuries ago. It is usually passed down generations to those who are recognised as the strongest within The Order, and Gabriel is merely the blade's latest wielder, having proven himself to be a capable warrior, as well as an expert swordsman. Damnation: A custom crafted firearm Gabriel uses in addition to Hellsbane. The gun itself are one of the earliest designs from within The order to utilise gunpowder, and is considered a huge advancement in technology for the time. The gun carries six rounds within its chamber, so Gabriel uses it sparingly. Due to his superior strength, he is perfectly able to fire it with one hand, with minimal recoil impact. thumb|left|400px|link= Tarot Deck: As well as his use of Tarot Cards hobby wise and also in his mission, Gabriel can utilise his telekinetic powers to use the cards themselves as weapons, sending them flying around at high velocity speeds, causing them to become extremely sharp. Throwing Knives: As a backup, Gabriel carries on him ten small throwing knives, with which he uses his accuracy skills to great effect. Clothing Style: Gabriel is well noted amongst The Order for dressing entirely in black, and is famed for the leather trenchcoat he is often seen in, only taking it off when in the confines of The Order and his room. Generally he wears more practical than fashionable clothes, such as a dark woolen padded shirt and pants, as well as heavy leather boots. Armour: Gabriel forsakes wearing armour as he possesses his healling powers, as well as he feels the extra encumberment would only slow him down. Background WIP RP Logs Theme Song With My Mind - Cold